Mistakes made in Summer Paradise
by DejectedDarkness101
Summary: We all make mistakes, right? It's as simple as that. Mistakes that changes people's lives. Sorry for the short summary. Much longer one inside! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am continuing "Lucky" I'm just trying to make some more new stories about Zevie since I'm not really sure if "Lucky" is that good. I am continuing it though.**

**Summary:**

**Everyone makes mistakes, small ones and big ones. They can hurt feelings and change lives. There are some mistakes that you made even though you're unaware of it. There are also mistakes that you're fully aware that you did but you keep on denying it. Some mistakes change you for the better but most of them change you for the worse. **

**Zander Robbins is a flannel wearing, ukulele playing, flirty idiot that once made a mistake of letting his bestest friend leave him.**

**Stevie Baskara is the tough girl who swore she'd never let anyone see her tears and her weak side. Her mistake is being too mad to even accept a sorry.**

**Kacey Simon is a preppy swag who's really cool. Her only mistake was that she keeps ignoring the boy that loves her and keeps on loving the boy that ignores her.**

**Kevin Reed is a cool, nerdy, drummer who made a mistake of giving up on love at wrong time and denying that he's in love.**

**Nelson Baxter is the cute nerd who play the piano. His mistake is that he loved the wrong person.**

**Grace King is the supposedly dumb girl who can't say a single sentence right. Her mistake is being stupid enough to think that the boy she loves, hates her.**

**Molly Garfunkel is the supposedly perfect girl who can bring anyone down. She made a mistake of being who she's not, trying to be a better person.**

**Justin Cole is the handsome heartthrob who made a mistake of making the girl he loves cry.**

**Now maybe you're thinking, what does Summer paradise have to do with it? It's because one simple summer changes their lives. Forever.**

**Will their mistakes ever be fixed? Will they be able to live their lives the way they always wanted? Those questions will be answered if you read this fanfic. And review.**

**=D**

**Think it's good enough? I'll be waiting for at least 5 reviews before I continue this**


	2. Chapter 2 How To Rock a Dark Past

**Sorry if this is a late update. I'm also veeerrrryy thankful to those who reviewed. Imagine, 10 reviews for one chapter, and that was just the full summary of the story. Since I was just asking for 5, and you gave me 10, I'm going to try to update sooner this week, it's teacher's day on friday, or is it Thursday?, and we're doing this program in school so I'll be busy this whole week. I may not be able to update though cause next week is exams week, I need to review, review revie Also, the reason why this is late, is cause we had this overnight camp at school for the weekend, I wasn't able to use the internet for the whole weekend, I am also so tired and beat right now. I'm not really supposed to update today but I saw the reviews and I was just so happy I ignored the pain I'm feeling to return the favor to you guys. I am reaaaaalllllly thankful and sorry. **

There's a 5 year old little boy playing with a 4 year old little girl. I noticed the bracelet the girl wore on her left wrist and immediately knew that the girl is me. I saw the familiar deep brown eyes of the boy and took notice of this. I bet he's Zander, my best friend. I'm watching a video in the TV room with my 3 older brothers, one younger one, and my parents when my younger brother saw this vid, he immediately asked our dad to put it in. The 4 year old little me playfully blew some bubbles into the 5 year old Zander. I smiled at the memory. Suddenly, I remember that he is no longer my best friend. He left when I was 12 and he was 13, and I haven't seen or heard from him since then. I'm 16 now and I know he's 17. I remember our last moments together and felt the tears coming.

_"How dare you, Zander? I thought you're my best friend! Why did you just leave me for those snobby football players and cheerleaders? Was I not good enough for you?" I cried_

_"I never did anything wrong" Zander said._

_"He never did, you were just stupid enough to believe that he wants to be friends with you" the captain of the football team, Justin, laughed at me_

_"He was just using you to have a "friend" while he isn't still popular" Molly, the captain of the cheerleading team, said._

_"No!" I looked at Zander but he avoided my gaze. My best friend would never do that to me. "He's my best friend"_

_"Get out of our face!" Molly pushed me. I fell to the ground and looked at Zander. I feel like he's 50 feet tall and I'm just a couple of inches tall. I hate this stinking feeling, especially since my best friend is making me feel it. I was waiting for him to hold out his hand to me, to punch Molly in the face, to yell at them, to laugh and say "It was just a joke", but he just looked at me with anger and pity and left with his friends. He never tried defending me from them. I was his best friend ever since I was 4 and he was 5! How could he? How could he? I looked around me and saw everyone looking at me with pity. I hate that look. I never want to feel any pity ever again. I will never feel that again. Never. I will stand in my own feet and make my own name, I will be known as the tough girl and not the girl who was betrayed by her best friend. I will change and they will regret ever trying to make me feel bad and depressed. That night, I cried myself to sleep and vowed to never do anything that would make the people around me look the same way they did a while ago. I woke up the next day and I didn't talk to anyone but my other close friends, Nelson and Kevin. I shouted at people who bumped into me, I didn't give a freaking care about the people around me. I was like that for two whole weeks before I broke down again. You know why? Because Zander left me, he really left me. They moved to another city, New York. Before he left though, he gave me this letter and I refused to read it. He looked really sad but, the heck, he didn't defend me the way he should've! I gave the letter to Nelson and asked him to keep it. Zander should suffer, like the way he made me suffer, but, I feel like I'm the one suffering, I miss the freakingly big ego of my best friend. That's when I asked my dad if we could move, turns out, he really is planning on moving to Germany, we left a few months after that. When I left, I wasn't known as the poor girl who was left by her best friend but I was known as the tough girl who didn't shed a tear when her best friend left her the second time around._

"I need to go" I choked out the words before running to my bedroom. I heard a ring and checked my phone. "Hello? No… I still do… I'm not crying… I know but I'm not crying… I'm sure… Yeah I'll be there… I'll just have to ask my parents though… sure… yeah… I promise… fine… bye" I locked my phone and fixed myself. I looked at the notebook I always keep under my bed. The first words written there was… "I will never show my weakness, I will never cry in front of anyone, and I will never feel the pain and suffering I felt before. I am tough" I will never… fix yourself Bascara! I grabbed my phone, my ukulele, my small backpack and my car keys before bidding goodbye to my parents and drove towards my best friend's house.

"Hey" I said when I entered my best friend's house "I'm home"

"Seriously? You still into that line?" I turned around to see my best friend standing on the foot of their stairs, rolling her eyes at me. She is an olive skinned girl with really rocking hair and deep eyes, she's wearing really short shorts, high boots, and black long-sleeved shirt under a silver jacket that's partially open.

"Hey! You say the same line every time you come to our house." I defended myself

"What are you wearing?" she skeptically asked me

"Uh… clothes?" I teasingly asked her which resulted to her rolling her eyes at me once again.

"I meant, why are you wearing that?" she asked

"Kacey, my style is very different from your style, one might not even know that we're best friends since we're very different from each other, but, that's just the reason why you love me isn't it?" I smirked at her

"I love your attitude and stuff, I love your love for music, I love your music, I also love how you're really smart in Math and I love those chocolate chip cookies you always bake for me, but, I seriously don't love your sense of style" she flipped her hair "I think you'd look great if you use my sense of style."

I smirked at her and looked at my clothes. I'm wearing a black top under a tan leather jacket, black ripped jeans and combat boots, oh, and a really cute fedora hat. I also had some black and white bracelets on and a pair of aviator glasses hanging on my top.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked and she laughed "Let's go"

"Where?" she asked

"I thought we're going to watch a movie?" I asked

"Oh, yeah, about that, I just bought these really cool shoes that light up every time you jump" she said

"So?"

"It cost me a fortune. So, I'm not sure if I could pay for myself. Pay for me?"

Ugh, Kacey. "Sure. But you're making all my homework in History." I smirked at her. She's not really the best person to ask when it comes to History but she's so much better than me in that subject.

"Ugh" she pouted "Sure"

"Great!" I grinned and pulled her to my car.

"This one again?" she asked

"Seriously? Must you really disapprove of everything I have?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Besides, what's wrong with this?" I asked, patting the hood of my black and white scion iq. (Just check it in Google).

"What's wrong with it? Let me tell you what's wrong with it" she narrowed her eyes as she circled my car. I rolled my eyes at her as she pointed to the small graffiti at the back. "It says 'Rock On!' do you think that's good?"

"Hey! You stopped me from making it 'I'm gonna introduce my bass to your face' and that's the next best thing. It's your fault" I glared at her "Besides, why are you making a fuss about my car? Why don't we use your car?" I smirked as her expression darkened "Oh! Right! Sorry, I forgot! Your dad grounded you because you hit a pole for like, what, the fifth time this month? That's more than once a week"

"Oh, alright! You win! We're riding this car."

I teasingly held out my hand and opened the door for her. I smirked as I'm pulling the seatbelt on and she just sulked. The drive to the mall was crazily loud. Loud music playing, Kacey complaining about being seen inside my car, me teasing Kacey, it was pretty normal.

**-1-1-1-1**

**Hey, maybe I could get some reviews? Tell me what you think of it.**

**Here are some questions you could answer for me:**

**1. Why do you think Zander did that?**

**2. What do you think of their characters?**

**3. Who's your favorite so far?**

**4. When and Where do you think Zander and Stevie and the others are going to meet?**

**5. How do you think they'll meet?**


	3. Chapter 3 How To Rock Plans

**I told you all I'll update sooner. Not that soon is it? Anyway, this is chapter 2!**

I laughed as Kacey and I reached my house.

"Hey mom, hey dad" we both greeted. Kacey's used to calling them mom and dad the same way that I'm used to calling her parents ma and pa.

"Hey kids" mom kissed both of our foreheads before holding out a tray of cookies.

"Thanks" Kacey got one and we walked towards the living room. My younger brother Daniel is playing with our dog, my three older brothers, Gray and Aiden are playing some video games while Tyson, Aiden's twin, is watching them.

"Hey Kace, hey Steves. We're going to have a double family meeting any minute now." Gray said, turning away from the game for a second

"Do I need to call my family or are they coming over already?" Kacey asked.

Double family meetings are really fun and serious. Kacey's dad and my mom are best friends, almost like siblings, and we always have these meetings that include both families. Kacey has an older brother and a younger sister. Her older brother is Kaleo and he's really cool and fun to be with. Her younger sister is Kathrynn and she's really sweet. The meetings take place either at our house, or theirs. This time it's ours. I wonder what it's about. The doorbell rang and Kacey ran to answer it. She came back with her family.

"Hey Pa, Ma, Kath and Kal" I greeted them. (A/N: I just realized, like, just this freaking moment, they all have Ka in their names, the Simons)

"Sup Steves?" Kaleo grinned at me

"Hey Steves!" Kath hugged me as Pa and Ma kissed my forehead.

"Got any idea what this is about?" I asked

They just shrugged. My dad came in the door with my mom and they sat at the couch, beside Pa and Ma as we kids sat either on the floor or on the bean bags.

"So. What's this about?" Gray asked, after he fist bumped with Kal.

"You do know that yesterday was the last day of school, right?" dad asked

"Sure we do" Tyson said in a tone that made dad glare at him "Sorry"

"We're the ones who's supposed to think of the place for the vacation this year" that's true. our families always have vacation with each other and last year Pa and ma planned it. We went to this beach resort for the whole vacation.

"Where's it gonna be?" Kal asked

"In a beach resort next to an amusement park in California. Unfortunately, the hotels in the beach resort don't open until next week so we're staying at your grandmother's house for a week."

"Grandmother's house?" Aiden asked

"Yeah. Our old house before we moved here"

"Our… our old house?" I asked

Dad nodded

"Cool! We'll see your friends back then!" Kaleo exclaimed "Any babes there?"

I paled even more. Kacey saw me and hugged me from the side. She's the only one who knows about Zander and I, even my family don't know about it. I chose to hide it from them but then Kacey saw this picture of us on my notebook with the words "I hate this town, I hate you" beside it and she pestered me so I was forced to tell her the truth.

"You sure you wanna go there?" Kacey asked "We could go to this really cool… uh… place… in… uh… somewhere… uh… cool… with… uh… cool… uh… rides"

"Hey!" Daniel's eyes brightened up "That's a great idea! Let's spend half our summer in there and the other half in our home town!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "The only thing you could understand in what she said was uh and cool"

"Hey! You could also understand place and in and somewhere and with and… what was that last one… rides!"

"Yeah" Kal narrowed his eyes at her "Funny" Kacey stuck her tongue out at him before excusing us from everyone.

Kacey and I walked towards my bedroom and I opened my laptop as Kacey browsed the net in her phone.

"You know what?" I started "Maybe it's not so bad. I mean, he doesn't live there anymore. He moved"

"Yeah" she said, still doubting it. "Ugh. Some new picture claiming that Justin Bieber is gay, some guy called 911 to tell them he couldn't flush his toilet. Some weird stuff on the news today. Hey, where'd you come from again?"

"Uh… Brewster, Canada" I said (A/N: I know –or at least think- that Brewster isn't in Canada or something like that, just couldn't think of a name)

"Hey, this new guy, unknown to everyone, is writing all these songs and posting vids of him singing them. Although he doesn't show his face. He's really good and he came from you home town. Even more, he plays the uke. He's known as Ukeboy101 and he's part of this band, Guy's Night Out. They're 3 teenagers, boys I suppose, who could all sing and play. One plays the piano and the other plays the drums." She said, smiling "I wanna see these people. You know, these kinds of people are what we're looking for in our new album"

I rolled my eyes. Oh, yeah. I haven't told you yet, huh? Kacey and I form this band with my brothers, her brother and her sister. Yup, you might be thinking 'That's a lot of people in one band'. They're not really… uh… regulars in the band. Only Kacey, Daniel, Kaleo, Gray and I are. The twins and Kath actually have their own bands but they sometimes help us write the songs. Our band is called Gravity 5 and we're known all around the globe. We already made 3 albums and we're currently working on the fourth one. We already wrote some songs but I want to change them since they're not really that good enough for me. We're also supposed to shoot some music vids and I'm guessing we're going to do it at our home town.

"You know, I promised you I'll make all your homework in History? I won't be able to do it cause yesterday was our last day of school and I sure as hell will forget all about it after summer."

"Yeah" I said, looking outside the window, wondering what our summer will actually be like.

**So, Like it? Hate it? Review your thoughts!**


	4. How To Rock Road Trip With Kacey

**Hey, I'm updating today, well duh! Anyway, I'm really sorry and I feel so unsure of what to do. I just finished my exams and we had Saturday class today, make-up class, and I'm so tired. I checked the reviews and saw that only a few people reviewed. Are you guys losing interest in this story? Just suggest anything and I might be able to fit it in the story. Same goes for my other story "Mistakes made in Summer Paradise". Please, I don't really have any... uh... could I call it inspiration?... I don't have any inspiration when you guys don't review. I don't feel the urge to write, write, and write. I don't feel excited about updating so that people could see the next update, I know I'm being overly dramatic right now but... that's just me. Anyway, I made a twitter account so that I could tell you guys when I'm updating and when I'm not, I could give you summaries to what's going to happen the next chapter and stuff like those, my name there is DejectedDarkness101, weird name? That's just me. I'm not forcing you to review and follow me on Twitter but it just makes me feel so special. Ok, Dramatic once again. This message is exactly the same on my other story. Ok, let's get this long Author's Note over with. Thanks for reading and Sorry for being overly dramatic.**

** ~6~MM~9~**

"Have you packed your things yet?" Gray asked me. Ugh, being the eldest, Gray is always bossy.

"Yes, _boss_" I glared at him before pulling my 2 purple and black suitcase, my big purple back pack, my bass, my electric guitar, my piano, my drum sticks, my bag full of music stuff, and of course, my ukulele, out of my room and struggled to carry them all at once.

"Do you really have to bring all your instruments?" Tyson asked from his room.

"These aren't all my instruments!" I yelled "They're just the most important ones. I still got an acoustic guitar, the real drum set, my keytar, my…"

"Alright, but that's still so many" he said, pointing to my stuff.

"So?"

"What's in there?" he pointed to my black bag.

"Some music stuff like headphones, lyrics… stuff"

"How bout that?" he pointed to my purple back pack

"Accessories. You know, hats, watches, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, anklets, some scarves" I said

"How bout that?" he pointed to my black suitcase

"My boots, my high top shoes and my sneakers. Oh and some fliptops"

"That?" he pointed to my purple suitcase

"My clothes! All my jackets, shirts, pants and sweaters and bikinis and…" sudden realization struck "Why do you care?"

He simple showed me this amused smirk of his "Remember, we're using our own cars, I don't think all… _that_ is going to fit in your… _little_ car."

I glared at him even more. When he left, I thought about what he said. He's right, I couldn't fit all this in my car. I sighed.

"Daniel?" I called

"Yeah?" Daniel emerged from his room, only a bathrobe covering his body, and a toothbrush in hand

"Is it fine with you if you stay with Gray? I need a lot of space for my stuff"

He shrugged and muttered something that I took as a yes. Now I just need to convince dad to let me use his _big_ car. I went downstairs, did a little begging and finally, I'm going to use the big car. Which is by the way a not so big limo. We're going to bring some drivers with us so I asked my dad if one could come with us, he agreed. Of course, I'm daddy's lil girl.

"Hey Steviekins!" I turn around and see Kacey smiling widely.

"Where's your luggage?" I asked, narrowing my eyes

"In the limo."

"Wh-what limo?" I asked

"The limo we're both sharing" she smirked

My eyes widened "The limo we're both sharing?" I exclaimed

"Yeah! I got a lot of things with me and ma and pa thought it'd be good if I use the limo but since you're using it already, we're sharing it." She said

"No. You're not serious"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she looks at me straight in the eyes

"No" Kacey's my bestest friend ever and it's not that I hate her but she has a LOOOOOOOT of stuff with her, always, so it's going to be real hard being with her and her stuff for, what, 6 hours.

"Uh"

"Ugh!" I exclaimed before coming inside the limo and fixing my pillows so I can sleep. "My space" I told her when she came in. I pointed to the other side of the limo. "Your space. Stay on your space."

She shrugged "Fine"

**~6~MM~9~**

**That's a really short chapter and really long Author's note and I feel terribly sorry, I got the next chapter written but it's not really... appropriate to put it in with this chapter so, wait for the next chapter guys. They might and might not meet there. I'm still not sure whether I'm making them meet or not. Anyway.**

**I. AM. BEGGING. YOU. PLEASE. REVIEW. IT. JUST. MAKES. MY. DAY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I wasn't able to update for a looong time and I'm sorry. As I said in SFDL (Same Faces Different Lives) I wasn't able to use the laptop. Cause I wasn't able to update, I'll update a kinda long chapter today. Hope you all like it... ^_^**

After six hours of sleeping, fighting, laughing and sarcasm, we finally arrived in front of our grandma's house, aka our old house. I stepped outside and examined the black and white glassy almost-mansion in front of us. It's a pretty big house, I know that only my grandparents and some kids they're helping live there so I'm pretty sure that the house is big for them, but big enough for all of us. I walk inside, I let our driver get my bags for me, the first thing I saw is a guy wearing jeans, black sneakers, and green t shirt sitting on the couch, reading some manga.

I cleared my throat and he lowered his Manga and I saw short, curly hair and a set of deep brown eyes. He seems familiar. As I was examining his face, thoughts of Zander came back to me. I gasped. Is he…? No he can't be. He shouldn't be… he…

"Hey. You must be the granddaughter of Nana, I'm Zander." He flashed me a smile (a/n: finally met him again!)

"Uh… yeah… I'm…" I started. He is him!

"Stevie!" Kacey yelled from outside

"Y-yeah?" I asked

"You forgot your things- oh, hey there" she smiled flirtatiously at Zander

"Uh… hey, I'm Zander Robbins, you must be Kacey Simon." He smiled

"Oh I am… wait… Zander… Robbins?" Kacey narrowed her eyes at Zander

"Yeah" Zander said

Kacey looked at me, then at Zander then she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the closest door she could find.

"Is he that… guy?" she asked

"Yeah."

"What happened? What'd he do?"

"Nothing, it's as if he doesn't remember me, or what happened… back then"

"How could he not remember?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe he's just pretending"

"How do we know that for sure?"

"I don't know!"

"UH… what are you doing in my room?" we turned around and saw an olive skinned guy wearing a striped shirt, jeans and sneakers, he's holding drum sticks on his hand.

"Who are you?" Kacey asked placing her hand on her hip.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Why?"

"Uh… cause you're in my room?" the guy placed his hand on his hip too, copying Kacey.

"I'm Kacey Simon, she's my best friend Stevana Bascara, call her Stevie, her grandmother owns this house, got a problem? Who are you?" I glared at Kacey when she called me Stevana.

"I'm Kevin Reeds, I live in this house with my two other friends, Zander Robbins and Nelson Baxter, this grandma helps us with- wait." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me "You're Stevie Bascara? That name rings a bell" he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and sat on a chair then, as if an idea suddenly struck him, he lighted up "You're Stevie Bascara! You're from that band, uh, Gravity 5!"

"Yeah." I said

"Wait, you know her but not me? I'm part of their band too!"

"Don't care." Kevin said "There's something more to your name though." He said absentmindedly rocking his chair. "Where? Where? Where?" he rocked his chair too much and it tipped, making him fall over. His head somehow ended up under his bed and that's where he gasped and yelled "Stevie Bascara!"

"This guy is weird" Kacey said. I was just curious.

He emerged from under the bed and held out a crumpled picture. The picture shows 3 boys and 1 girl. He pointed to the girl "You're her! Our childhood friend! You're Stevie!"

"I'm… yeah I'm Stevie. Childhood friend?" I asked "Wait… you're Kevin! Kevin da Man! The future drummer!" I exclaimed. He nodded eagerly and I hugged him "Gosh! It's been so long! I missed you!"

"I did too!" he replied hugging me back.

"So. What are you doing here?" he asked when we pulled away.

"I'm spending the summer here, with my family and friends"

"Oh, so…" he placed both of his hands inside his pockets "Whom have you met already?"

"I…" I looked down.

"She met that Zander freak!" Kacey yelled

"Kacey!" I warned

"Sorry" she said but I don't think she meant it

"Zander?" he asked "So… how was it?"

"He didn't do anything! It's like they never even met!" Kacey interrupted once again.

"KACEY!" I yelled and she tried to give me this apologetic look but it seemed like a cross over between a smirk and a frown.

"Sorry bout that" Kevin said "He doesn't really remember anything. At all"

"What?" I exclaimed "You mean he doesn't want to remember? I was the one who was hurt! I should be the one who doesn't want to remember! How dare he?"

"Stevie, it isn't his fault." Kevin held out his hands "He didn't mean to forget, he has amnesia!"

"And now he…" I stopped my rambling and looked at him through teary eyes "What?" I managed to choke out

"He has amnesia." He repeated "There was this huge plane crash his parent and him were in, his parents died but fortunately for him, he didn't. He only got into a coma and had amnesia. No one was there for him so your grandparents took him in."

"I… he doesn't remember…" I said. Tears started to form in my eyes but they won't fall down.

Kacey saw the tears I my eyes and looked at me with… pity. Kevin was the first one to speak up "You okay?"

I looked up and suddenly, I could feel the tears falling. "I'm…" depressed, mad, sad, I'm feeling a whole lot of emotions right now that I can't explain "Fine." It was the last thing I said before running out of the room and running in one of the bathrooms and sat down the corner. I don't know if I should be mad that he forgot about what he did to me or that he forgot about all the wonderful times we spent together. He won't ever remember the times we spent together? Would that mean he won't remember the time we dressed up for Halloween? The times when we stayed up late during Christmas Eve? The times when we watched fireworks during New Year's Eve? When we played dress up when he dressed up as a knight and I was his princess in distress? The time when we "ran away" from home and slept at the park? That time when our parents accidentally left us at the movies and we "accidentally" had a movie marathon all day long? When we played in the rain all night long when our parents grounded us? Every time I beat his record in the video games he has and he'll buy me a bar of chocolate as a prize? When we were visiting the carnival and the ferris wheel got stuck when we were on top? How about when we skipped classes for the first time and our parents found out? It was fun. How could he…. Does that mean he forgot all about our promises together too?

_Zander hooked his pinky with mine "I promise that I will be your best friend forever and that I'll only do what I think is best for you"_

_I looked up at him and smiled "I promise that I will put up with your extremely huge ego and be your best friend forever too!" I smiled at him as he frowned at me._

_"Hey! I do not have an extremely huge ego!"_

_I stuck my tongue out at him and ran. He chased me and when he got to me, he tackled me to the ground. He tickled me as I try to block him. Suddenly, he stopped and he had this faraway look on his face. I looked towards the thing he's looking at and I was mesmerized. The sunset is beautiful._

_We sat on the grass properly and he had his arm around me._

_"Let's treasure this moment forever" I said_

_"Ultra Gay" he said smirking at me._

_I glared at him and he just laughed_

_"As long as it's with you" he started "I'll treasure it."_

_I smiled at him before turning my attention towards the sunset once again. "You'll always be my best friend"_

_He sighed "You'll always be mine too."_

Knock! Knock!

I wiped my eyes and asked "Who's there?"

"Uh… it's Zander, your grandma's looking for you"

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." I said

"Sure" I heard some faint footsteps and I take it that he left. I broke down even more before washing my eyes and applying makeup so that it won't be obvious that I was crying.

I observed my reflection on the mirror before whispering "You're strong" then I left the bathroom and walked towards everyone else. "Hey guys"

"What were you doing there?" Kaleo asked

"Uh… something went into my eye and I had to wash it out."

"So that's why your eyes are red" Gray said

"No Chiz, Smarty pants!"

"Haha" he sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Anyway." I started but I was interrupted

"Stevana Eliana!" some pitchy, old voice screeched from behind me. I remember it clearly that only one person calls me Stevana Eliana.

"Hey Nana" I said turning around. I smiled as I saw my grandmother smile at me with so much tenderness. She hugged me and I hugged back. She was my first mother. When I was a kid back then, my parents were both really busy with their work and my brothers and I were taken care of my grandma. She used to call me Stevana Eliana, my full name, and I really liked it back then, until… that time… you know… when Zander… you know…. Anyway, after that, I drastically changed my name to Stevie. Well, not on the papers but you know what I mean.

We just had lunch first and I went to the room I'm staying in and listened to music the rest of the day.


End file.
